An arrangement where a test strip port 101 and lancet device 102 are configured on a same end of a device main body 100, as shown in FIG. 13, is well known, as the liquid sample measurement device. The liquid sample measurement device does not force users to perform complicated operations, but enables the users to perform an one-hand operation. Further, because a puncturing process and a measuring process can be performed closely, the liquid sample measurement device is characterized in realizing a small movement by the users (for example, see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-532266).
On the other hand, in medical institutions, disposal lancet devices are often used for puncturing in order to prevent blood infection. The disposal lancet devices cannot be reused after puncturing and are disposed (for example, see Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2005-518858 and Patent Literature 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-524558).
Also, puncturing needle cartridges which are equipped to devices for puncturing have been disclosed. The puncturing needle cartridges have structures not allowing it to be reused after puncturing, and are disposed (for example, see Patent Literature 4: International Patent Application Publication No. WO/2006/118224).
The above mentioned conventional liquid sample measurement device is arranged such that a depth controlling structure 103 of a lancet device 102 makes contact with a skin surface.
The present invention is presented in considering the above mentioned problems, and has objective to provide a liquid sample measurement device having an element being replaceable, at which liquid sample such as blood of a living subject adheres.